Star Wars: The Clone Wars Truth or Dare
by CountessNight-Rose
Summary: funny things
1. Chapter 1

Anakin: hey, all you Star Wars fans. I'm Anakin Skywalker!

Obi-wan: I'm Obi-wan-

Anakin: I'm the Chosen One

Obi-wan: thanks, Anakin. I'm Obi-wan Kenobi

Ahsoka: I'm Ahsoka Tano

Rex; and I'm Captain Rex

Obi-wan: we're here to do every dare you tell us and answer every question s you ask

Ahsoka &amp; Anakin: LET'S DO THIS!

She-WolfOfTheNorth : Dear Ahsoka, have you ever wanted to own a Loth Cat as a pet?

These guys.

wiki/Loth-c…

Ahsoka: aww! It looks adorable but my master would kill me if I get one of those things. He got attack from one of those last week. *tries not laugh*

She-WolfOfTheNorth: Dear Obi Wan, do you still love Satine?

Obi-wan: no! probably, maybe. Yes

A friend: Anakin, how light is Ahsoka? Pick her up and lift her up as high as you can so we can see how light she is?

Anakin: oh, that'll be fun!

(the living room)

Anakin: Snips, come here

Ahsoka: what?

Anakin: *grabs her and picks her up bridal style*

Ahsoka: hey, hey! what is this? A kidnapping!

Anakin: *tosses her in the air and catches her, holding her above his head* She's lighter than a feather! How's that possible!?

Ahsoka: put me down!

Zenkid100: "Truth" Ahsoka what would you do if you had known you were Anakin's best lightside anchor and leaving would help turn him dark.

Ahsoka: *surprised look* ….

….

….

….

….

….

….

…I am?! Well, I would never left the Jedi Temple and still be Anakin's padawan. All this time I never knew that I was that important to Star Wars

Barrissoka: "Dare" Ahsoka, go and see Barriss offee and sit down with her and forgive her as good friend :).

(in a room, Barriss is sittng alone)

Ahsoka: *hugs/tackles* BARRISS! I FORGIVE YOU!

Barriss: *laughs* what was that?!

Ahsoka: *gets up and laughs* is that what you wanted, Barrissoka? What, no?

(starts over)

Ahsoka: *sits down next to Barriss* Barriss, I forgive you

Barriss: *trying not to laugh* thank you, Ahsoka and please no more tackling

Ahsoka: crap….

A friend: 'dare' Rex flirt with Ahsoka but don't tell her it's a dare

Rex:….

….

….

….

….what? are you serious?

(outside where Ahsoka's reading a holobook)

Rex: I can't do this….

(4 hours later)

Rex: hey, kid. I just wanted to say that you're beautiful and I love your eyes, it reminds of me the beautiful sky. I'll see ya later. Bye.

Ahsoka:…*sits there, confused and looks around to see if anyone was watching then looks at him* was…that…Rex just now?

She-WolfOfTheNorth: Anakin what would you do if Lux wanted to date Ahsoka?

Anakin: wait, what!? They are dating! Sorry-uh, we have this thing call overprotective Anakin and yeah, I would warn him to get away from my PADAWAN!

Ahsoka: (from another room) Skyguy?

Anakin: yeah?

Ahsoka: are you talking about Lux, again?

Anakin:…..no…

She-WolfOfTheNorth: Rex, what's the funniest thing that's happened to you while being a soldier?

Rex: um, being thrown off an explosion wall by a Jedi Knight and his padawan almost falling to my death!

Anakin: (from another room) Rex, what did you say?

Rex: nothing, General!

Zenkid100: Truth Ahsoka do you like rex and rex do you like Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: you're one of those Rexsoka fans, aren't you? Well, to be honest when I was fourteen I had a crush on him. He was the only who believed me when I become Anakin's padawan. But now I see him as a big brother.

Rex:…..what kind of question is this?! Seriously! I mean, like a girl who's almost 5 five years younger. That's dumb and weird. Wait, what was the question, again?

shadow ninja: I dare Obi-wan to shove a pie into cad bane's face and I dare Ahsoka to drink a whole container of the hottest hot sauce in the universe! oh I'll deal with the other two later hehehe.

Obi-wan: this is very immature but I'll do it for the fans. Wait, I don't how to make pie. PADME!

(Cad Bane was walking through the underground of Coruscant. Obi-wan force pushes the pie into his face and ran away)

Cad Bane:…...

Ahsoka: *fake crying* do you hate me?

Ahsoka: (in her room, holding the container) Ok, I really don't want do this!

*five hours later*

Ahsoka: *screaming to the top of her lungs* OH! MY! GOSH!

Anakin: so that's all for this chapter.

Ahsoka: *drinks water* please, no dares like this!

Rex: how come most of them were for Ahsoka?

Anakin: she's really famous, Rex. Some fans say she's the best thing to happen to Star Wars in 20 years

Rex:…

All of them: bye!


	2. Author's Note

I will continue this, okay. I've just been busy with other fanfictions and school but this week I will try and publish Chapter 2


	3. AN

I won't be on for a while. Something happned and I've been betrayed by people who I thought were my friends.

I will continue the stories but I'll be off for a while...

This stories are all I have left on this website


End file.
